Cambio de planes
by xjapan
Summary: Un joven emprendedor se volvió frío y distante desde que le destrozaron el corazón sin embargo quizás la vida le de una segunda oportunidad
1. Chapter 1

_Cambio de planes_

_Capitulo uno_

_Un corazón destrozado_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien, bueno primero que nada esta es una historia que ya tenía atravesada hace un tiempo y me disculpo de antemano si alguna fan de Escocia se llega a ofender en el este capítulo ya que el será el villano de esta historia, espero les guste_

Era un día especial pronto una boda iba a llevarse a cabo Shun Wang el heredero de una gran empresa iba a casarse con Charlotte Bonnefoy una gran bailarina de ballet sin embargo nadie sabía que esa boda no realizaría por la confusión de la novia , durante un buen tiempo Scott Kirkland un supuesto amigo de Shun se dedicó a enamorarla en cada oportunidad hasta que finalmente lo consiguió y ella tan solo unas horas antes de casarse desistió de la boda y fue a buscar a Scott para fugarse con el

—Charlotte mi amor , sabía que me ibas a elegir a mi

—no se que va a pasar pero no puedo estar sin ti

—esto es lo mejor para todos

—perdoname por no haber tenido el valor de cancelar la boda

—no importa , lo importante es que estamos juntos

—pero Shun debe estar esperando en la iglesia

—por una ceremonia que es mejor que no se realice el lo entendera

Mientras

El novio ya había llegado a la iglesia se veía nervioso como si un mal presentimiento lo atacará ingenuamente pensó que quizás había mucho tráfico y por eso tardaba, se trataba de un joven muy inteligente pero con un corazón demasiado grande para su propio bien por eso era muy fácil que confiara en todos los que le rodeaban

—¿Aún no llega Charlotte , Lucy?

—;no todavía no llega pero Michelle ya está aquí —dijo Lucía una de sus amigos más cercanos

—como que tranquilo tipo eso es normal — dijo Feliks

—si además¿Cómo va a llegar primero la novia que el novio? ¿Pues en que rancho vives hombre? ,Mira para que te quedes tranquilo voy a ver qué sucede ¿Feliks Kiku me acompañan?

—claro Lu Chan

Y así lo hicieron sin embargo cuando llegaron a donde se suponía que Charlotte se preparaba para su boda encontraron algo desagradable pues la vieron besando a Scott —¿Que están haciendo? ¡¿Charlotte que significa esto?!

—ya que nos vieron no tiene caso mentirles —dijo el escoses fingiendo estar apenado — Charlotte y yo nos enamoramos

—¡No puede ser por Dios como que hoy es tu boda Shuny debe estar esperando en la iglesia! ¡No puedes hacerle esto, no pueden hacerle esto!—grito el polaco furioso

—¡Ya no hay marcha atrás!—se defendió el escoses— Charlotte y yo tratamos de alejarnos pero es más grande el amor que sentimos

—ERES UN INFELIZ Y TU ERES UNA...

—CUIDADO CON LO QUE DICES

— LU CHAN TIENE RAZÓN ¿COMO TE ATREVISTE A METERTE CON LA NOVIA DE TU MEJOR AMIGO?

—CLARO COMO QUE AHORA LO ENTIENDO TODO MIENTRAS LOS ESPERÁBAMOS USTEDES ESTABAN... ME DAN ASCO ME DAN ASCO Y NI SIQUIERA DIERON LA CARA ¿SHUN YA LO SABE? —grito furioso Feliks pues para el era como su hermano menor — esto no se lo van a hacer no se lo van a hacer

—USTEDES NO SE METAN—grito Scott — ¿CREES QUE NO ME SIENTO MAL POR SHUN? PERO CHARLOTTE ES EL AMOR DE MI VIDA — grito mientras Lucía y Kiku trataban de interceptar a Charlotte

—ERES UN HIPÓCRITA COMO QUE YA NO TE CREO NADA PRIMERO UTILIZASTE A EMILY Y A QUIEN QUIERES NO ES A ELLA SI NO A ESMERALDA Y SIEMPRE QUE ESTES CON ELLA ESTARAS PENSANDO EN OTRA

—puede que no la ame, pero voy a hacer muy feliz — dijo asegurándose de que ella no los escuchará y por supuesto ella tampoco quiso escuchar a los otros do

—¡Ya fue suficiente vámonos Scott! —y así lo hicieron se fueron dejándolos atrás

Mientras tanto,Shun aun seguía esperando rezaba por la salud de Charlotte esperando que no le haya ocurrido nada malo a lo que Cristopher su cuñado fue a hablar con el — tranquilo conociéndola seguro no debe tardar además,ella sabe que tú eres su mejor opción yo sé que vas a hacer muy feliz a mi prima cómo yo quiero hacerlo con la tuya ... Cuñado

—muchas gracias Cris se que amas mucho a Jade como yo amo a Charlotte

— ¿Que tendrán esas mujeres que nos robaron el corazón ?— ambos rieron hasta que Cristopher vio a Feliks y a Kiku — será mejor que ya entres seguro ha de estar aquí ya —una vez que entro el monegasco se acercó —¿Que pasa?

—Cristopher San no sabemos cómo decirle a Shun Kun y a usted

—¿De que hablan?

—Cris la novia no va a llegar Charlotte y Scott se escaparon juntos

—¡¿Que?!

—que vimos a Charlotte y a Scott besándose

—¡¿Cómo?! ¡¿Donde están?! — grito sin poder cree lo que oía

—no lo sabemos solo sabemos que iban camino al aeropuerto

—¡¿A donde piensan ir?!

— no tenemos idea ...

—esto no se puede quedar así algo tenemos que hacer por ahora traten de calmarlo yo iré a averiguar lo ocurrido

—¡¿Cómo que Charlotte no va a llegar que le pasó?! — pregunto el asiático bastante alterado

—Shun Kun por favor trata y calmarte

Mientras tanto Lucía había ido a buscar a Jade y el resto de la familia Wang — ¡ Vámonos Jadecita!

—¿Porque ,que pasa?

— es que es que ...

—¡¿Es que que?!

—QUE NO VA A HABER BODA PORQUE TU EX SE FUGO CON LA NOVIA—grito sin darse cuenta de que el novio la había escuchado

—¡¿Que escuche bien?! — se oyó una voz —¿Que la novia se fue con otro hombre?

—¡Se lo hizo le robó la novia al amigo!— se escucha otra

El joven no puede resistir más y se aleja a toda velocidad de la iglesia — Shun espera

El tiempo pasó pero no curo las heridas al contrario se hicieron más fuertes tanto era su dolor que el nunca volvió a ser el mismo, se refugió en sus negocios hizo una gran fortuna que a veces donaba a la caridad sin embargo casi siempre se hallaba solo , se había vuelto una persona fría y distante cosa que preocupo a su familia y amigos

—Shuny ,tipo no está bien que estés solo y menos en estas fechas quizás deberías darte otra oportunidad

—no tengo tiempo para socializar tengo mucho trabajo que hacer

—pero el dinero no compra la felicidad

—¡Pero no te destroza el corazón!

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	2. Chapter 2

_Cambio de planes_

_Capitulo dos_

_Intentando lo imposible_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo les guste_

—tipo no todo está perdido sin puedes volver a ser feliz se qué te duele todavía pero debes dejar que se curen tus heridas — sabiendo que provocaría un conflicto entre los dos decidió dejarlo solo

—no, nunca más — susurro con ira

Mientras

—¿Lograste algo Feliks?

—no tipos , sigue encerado en si mismo si esto no mejora muy probablemente jamas vuelva a sonreir

—oh vamos no es para tanto — dijo Mathias uno de los socios de la empresa

—lo dices porque tú eres un canalla sin vergüenza —dijo Nora su compañera —se lo que es tener el corazón herido y es horrible temo que se congele

—bueno al menos sigue haciendo donaciones anónimas y a los chavitos del orfanato cada navidad les manda juguetes ropa y comida — dijo Lucy —aunque ellos lo extrañan a el ¿Recuerdan lo contento que estaba cuando jugaba con ellos? , Ahora no es ni la sombra de ese ángel *suspiro*

Mientras tanto al notarse la discusión, una chica había pasado desapercibida, acompañaba a su padre quien era de los trabajadores de mayor edad... La chica andaba con un bastón para apoyarse

Se colocaba la bufanda para ahogar sus crisis de tos...—por favor no te tardes—le dijo su padre, mientras ella con cuidado se acercó a uno de los retratos de Shun y colocó unas flores... A veces limpiaba la imagen, era una imagen de donde el sonreía

La platica de los socios se volvia algo tensa pero aquella mujer la ignoró...

Su padre le observaba con cariño... —Cuando él sonría, será diferente—le dijo mientras se llevaba las manos a la boca para evitar que no la escuchasen toser

—no quiero que te lleves una decepcion, te espero a la hora de la salida.. Y si me dan el aumento, iremos a comer churros con chocolate caliente—por ahora aquel hombre no platicaba de su familia ante su jefe y compañeros porque, teniendo políticas estrictas, el no deseaba ser una carga o que generara lástima.

—deberías jubilar te papá— expresó con cariño...

—no te preocupes por mi— le sonrió—además, no en todos los sitios contratan a adultos mayores—besó su frente.

—gracias por lo que haces por mí papá y agradecele al Señor Wang por ser tan bueno con nosotros

—buenos días señor Wang — saludo el hombre cosa que hizo sobresaltarse a todos y aquel hombre rio levemente ya que el no estaba ahí — recuerden que al señor Wang no le gustan las bromas y menos que hablen a sus espaldas

Una vez que la joven volvió al orfanato donde era voluntaria el hombre fue a ver a su jefe sin embargo un joven americano se adelantó de manera descortés y sin siquiera tocar la puerta entro a la oficina de Shun

—¿Si? —pregunto sin despegar la vista de sus documentos

—señor Wang necesito hablar con usted es algo urgente

—por ahora estoy muy ocupado Jones

—por favor señor Wang es algo muy urgente son solo dos cosas

—*suspiro* a ver ¿Cuáles son esas dos cosas que tiene que decirme?

—la primera es que me tiene que dar un aumento y la segunda es que me tiene que dar un anticipo de ese aumento ya mismo

El asiático se le quedó viendo extrañado hizo un gran esfuerzo y vaya que lo intento pero por más que lo intento no pudo mantener su serio semblante y soltó la carcajada —usted está delirando Jones ¿A cuenta de que le voy a subir el sueldo?

—a cuenta de que estoy arruinado Shun

—no me parece un argumento válido yo le voy a dar argumentos más validos para no subirle el sueldo primero no hay motivos para hacerlo segundo no se tiene algo programado para subirle el sueldo y tercero usted es el contador que más gana en toda la empresa

— pero yo no soy un simple contador , recuerde que yo estudié

— ¡Si fuera por los estudios Allen cuando yo entré a trabajar a esta empresa que era de mi familia por cierto me debieron pagar tres veces más que a usted !

—Shum este no es momento para sacar esas cosas en cara yo estoy muy mal perdí mi carro perdí las acciones del club y perdí mi celular me lo acaban de cortar Shun yo no puedo seguir así me tiene que ayudar

—yo no entiendo porque no le alcanza el sueldo, ¿Porque está tan endeudado Allen? Muchos empleados ganan menos y viven mejor

—Shun, yo estoy endeudado desde hace mucho tiempo, estoy endeudado con las relojerías, con el gimnasio, me costó sangre mantener el club me costó sangre pagar mi carro debo cuotas de la administración del edificio , y ni le digo lo que tengo que pagar mensualmente — dijo mientras el asiático lo miraba con aburrimiento pues le estaba haciendo perder su tiempo — además no tiene porqué comparar mi estilo de vida con esos empleados ellos no gastan lo que yo gasto ellos no consumen lo que yo consumo y además jamas han tenido una esposa rica no saben lo que es tener una esposa rica y mucho menos lo que es perderla — noto que el semblante del asiático cambio a uno con molestia —*suspiro* mire Shun uno suple la ausencia de la esposa rica haciendo méritos para mantener el estilo de vida que uno siempre ha tenido para que la separación no lo mate a uno ,Shun este no es momento para cobrarse lo que paso entre usted y mi familia no es culpa mía que lo hayan dejado plantado usted me tiene que atender como un empleado que está pasando por una situación difícil ¿Que tal si hablamos de un préstamo?

—¡ Allen... Usted tiene DOS préstamos pendientes con la empresa! ... En todo caso lo que puedo hacer es ayudarlo a planificar sus gastos¿Porque no me da un estado de sus cuentas y yo le ayudo a planificar sus gastos?

—Shun ¿A usted se le olvidó que yo estudié seis semestres de finanzas en Harvad

—si pero esos seis semestres le enseñaron a gastar le faltaron otros cuatro para que le enseñarán a pagar ... De igual manera estoy haciendo un plan para mejorar las condiciones de los empleados y quizás se cree un fondo para la adquisición de bienes

—¿Nos van a financiar un carro?

—tal vez pero no como el que usted tenía , también estamos preparando vales para los almuerzos

—¿Para comer en donde?

—en restaurantes de comida casera

—ay no , sabe que conmigo no se tome esa clase de beneficios deme el aumento presteme el dinero y luego yo me encargo de lo otro

—lo siento Allen pero no puedo mejorarle sus condiciones cuando tengo la obligación de hacerlo con otros empleados que llevan AÑOS haciendo méritos

—sabe que esto fue una perdida de tiempo resentido

Se fue y cerro la puerta esto puso al asiático de mal humor cosa que quizás ya era común

—¿Ocurre algo señor?

— no, solo Jones que es un completo imbécil, pero no quiero tocar el tema ¿Morales ya llegaron las donaciones al orfanato y a los refugios ? No quiero que se vuelva a repetir el error del año pasado

— descuide señor Wang, nadie sabrá que fue usted aunque ya lo sosprchan

—de acuerdo,en cuanto a su aumento lo he considerado lleva mucho tiempo trabajando aquí y creo que lo ah ganado

— se lo agradezco señor Wang... Por cierto hay algo que debe saber las madres clarisas quieren preguntarle si nos acompañara este año

— no puedo prometer nada

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	3. Chapter 3

_Cambio de papeles_

_Capitulo tres _

_Un encuentro inesperado_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo y las ideas espero les guste_

Iniciaría con la sandía hasta ahora va así

—pienselo , seguro que a los niños les gustaría verlo de nuevo

-—*suspiro* de acuerdo

Mientras tanto un grupo de niños se reunía

—ya dinos la verdad Juanita Chan ¿Que traes ahí?— dijo Sakura

— palabra que estaba con las cosas que mandó Shuny y para que vean que soy buena onda les voy a compartir

—¿Una sandía? Ohhh — dijeron los niños

—si pero vamos a darle baje en un lugar donde nadie nos moleste

—¿Al panteón? — dijo Kohichi

—no menso a la azotea síganme

—¿Y si nos cachan?

—nos pueden castigar

—no sean coyones

— ya se Lily Chan y yo los esperamos aquí y les echamos aguas pero ustedes nos dan un pedazo

—sale ¿Y ahora Cómo la partimos?

—pues le damos un guamazo contra el piso y ya

Mientras tanto el estaba llegando y la madre superiora lo recibe diciendo que los niños lo extrañaban y que preguntaban por el

— les agradara volver a verlo voy a traerlos

— se lo agradezco madre superiora aunque solo será un momento

Justo en ese momento Sakura y Lily esperaban sus pedazos de sandía

—¡¿Que paso con nuestro pedazo de sandía?!

— perense tantito que está re bueno el juego a ver Iván cachate está

Pero el pequeño no la atrapó y la sandía cayó encima del asiático

—¡Aguas abajo con la sandía!

Pero ya era tarde y le cayó encima del asiático dejándolo inconsciente

—se descontaron a Shuny de un sandiazo — dijo la pequeña Lily a punto de llorar

— si a mí se me hace que se murió

—la culpa es de este brutote que no la cacho

—me la lanzaron muy alto

—¿Y ahora que hacemos?— pregunto Marcelo

— vamos a decirle a Eva ella sabe primeros auxilios

—da vamos a decirle de volada

—¡Momento ¿Y que explicación le vamos a dar grandísimos sopes?!

—podemos decirle que la sandía cayó del cielo— dijo el pequeño Iván

—solo a ti se te ocurre decir esa burrada— dijo Marcelo

Juanita quién tenía confianza con Eva se acerca a decirle—ay San Juan del Tamborazo, a Shun le dieron un ching...

—lenguaje—empieza a toser... —¿Que dices Juanita?

"Ven rápido!— menciono la menor que jalaba a una Eva que a duras penas lograba caminar...

Cuando la boliviana llegó...—hijo de Pachamama... Si no hago algo mi papá no tendrá empleo... Ayúdenme a llevarlo a la enfermería

Aunque debido a su pequeña estatura y a su nula fuerza los niños por poco lo tiran dos veces

—pequeños no se trata de rematarlo

—es que pesa mucho— se quejó Marcelo

En enfermería

Habían preparado chocolate y así mismo un remedio casero para que el volviera en si aunque por alguna razón la boliviana se puso un poco nerviosa

Justamente en ese momento despertó— ¿Que paso?

—ehm verá ...

—en el cielo te quieren mucho por lo bueno que has sido con nosotros y nuestro ángel de la guardia te mando una sandía — dijo la pequeña Lily esperando que fuera creíble

El joven termino por reírse de su ocurrencia

"_tiene una bonita sonrisa"_pensó— lo que dijo Lily es cierto *suspiro* estará bien bueno vea el lado positivo la sandía rejuvenece la piel — no pudo seguir hablando debido a un ataque de tos

—¿Se encuentra usted bien?— pregunto con algo de preocupación, el joven no era tonto o por lo menos no podían engañarlo

— estaré bien,si usted me regala una sonrisa — respondió con dificultad a lo que el la miró extrañado las niñas sonrieron a excepción de Juanita

_"ya nos cayó el chahustle" _pensó la pequeña en la entrada

Finalmente cedio — si lo hago me permitirá ayudarle y no acepto un no

—de acuerdo —somrio levemente justo el señor Morales ve aquella escena —Eva señor Wang ¿Se encuentran bien?

— eh bueno hubo un pequeño malentendido ... Será mejor que me retiré y como dije no acepto un no por respuesta ... Permítame ayudarle

—por favor, no se vaya — dijo la joven al igual que los niños le impedían el paso

—si no te vayas ¿Ya no nos quieres o que?— pregunto la pequeña Sakura

—eh.. bueno yo...

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	4. Chapter 4

_Cambio de planes _

_Capitulo cuatro_

_Espíritus juguetones parte 1_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste_

Los niños lo miraban al igual que la joven frente a él —de acuerdo pero solo un momento

—¡Si! — gritaron los pequeños felices y la joven sonrió levemente , ella se había propuesto una cosa devolverle la sonrisa

Mientras tanto en otro lugar

—esto es deprimente — se escucha una voz triste mirando hacia aquel lugar

—y eso que es tu culpa— se escucha otra voz también contemplando aquella escena

—¿Mi culpa? Yo solo le mostré las cosas hermosas de la vida

—¿Y dime qué has hecho tú de bueno ?

—¿Que he hecho yo de malo?

Más tarde

—dentro de poco será la cena de navidad,— dijo una de las monjas— mientras tanto a los niños les gustaría escucharlo tocar

— si, como los viejos tiempos

Al parecer solo se mostraba amable con los niños, sin embargo tenía el presentimiento de que ese día no sería como los anteriores, y que algo estaba a punto de cambiar para bien o para mal.

Mientras tocaba nuevamente el piano como lo hacía antes de que aquello ocurriera muchas cosas pasaban por su cabeza, hasta que la cena finalmente estuvo lista.

De vuelta con las voces.

—a ver te lo resumo, la guerra de Troya fue por culpa de un tipo que se enamoró de su reina que ya estaba casada por cierto el hijo de un Montesco se enamoró de la hija de un Capuleto su enemigo mortal ¿Y que paso? La muerte, ahh sin mencionar las demás tragedias que han ocurrido precisamente por tu culpa

—pues tu no eres de gran ayuda que digamos, a veces ¿No se suponía que tú curabas todas las heridas? Y mira que no has hecho un buen trabajo,además el era feliz cuando me tenía no es mi culpa que Envidia haya metido su nariz en esto ,vamos Mon ami tu y yo hemos hecho muchas cosas juntos , quizás podamos hacerlo de nuevo

—ni de chiste volvería a trabajar contigo degenerado

—¡Ya basta aru! , Tiempo, Amor tiene razón

—¿Lo vez ? Vamos puedo volver a intentarlo

—pero...

—ja

—todo debe ser paso a paso aru déjeme manejarlo a mi aru lo conozco mejor y se que sí Tiempo e Inocencia me ayudan seguro volverá a confiar en los demás y tu podrás hacer lo tuyo.

—pues más vale que sea rápido mes amies

—¿Porque lo dices?

—hable con Muerte y ella me dijo que para el siguiente año habrá un vacío muy grande no solo en el orfanato si no en todo lo que le rodea y un corazón se aferró hasta el final de su vida a reparar un corazón destrozado , si no hacemos algo

—entonces dejen todo en mis manos , arg no queda de otra tendre que trabajar con este otra vez pero tendremos que romper algunas reglas para que sea lo más rápido posible.

—bien aru pero dejenme prepararlo a mi primero para que los pueda recibir a ustedes nuevamente en especial a ti Amor créeme si te ve es capaz de golpearte

Mientras

Durante la cena todos se habían reunido para brindar aunque ei brindis no terminaría muy bien que digamos

_hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado nos leemos pronto_


	5. Chapter 5

_Cambio de planes_

_Capitulo 5 _

_Espíritus juguetones parte 2_

_Hola ¿Cómo están? Espero que bien bueno primero que nada agradezco a Eagle Primece por el apoyo espero les guste el capítulo de hoy_

—muy bien tengo entendido que el ha escrito algunas cartas para nosotros¿No es así? — pregunto el tiempo

—si aru pero no estoy seguro que quieran saber lo que dice — dijo Yao

—yo si—dijo el amor quitandole una de sus cartas pero grande fue su sorpresa al leerla— querido amor aww es para mí ... ¡¿Adiós?! ¡¿Eso es todo?! ¡Jamas me había sentido tan ofendido en toda mi vida! Esto no se queda así me va a escuchar no puede deshacerse de mi tan fácil, porque yo lo soy todo

—¡Espera Francis te va a golpear aru!

—esto no me lo pierdo quiero ver cómo le dan una paliza— dijo el tiempo

Mientras tanto el brindiz no había terminado de la mejor manera ya que escucho una conversación que lo hizo cambiar de parecer y se marchó

—espere señor Wang, Lovino no quiso ofenderlo— decía la joven tratando de alcanzarlo

—descuide después de todo tiene razón a los niños les agradaría alguien mas simpático

—yo estoy segura de que usted es diferente, solo denos la oportunidad de conocerlo

El francés por su parte estaba observando en un rincón —hare lo que sea necesario para que vuelva a aceptar el amor en su vida así rompa todas las reglas que tenga que romper —tomo su arco y su flecha dispuesto a disparar

—creame,yo se que no es conveniente por ahora, no olvide su promesa

—¿promesa?

— me prometió que me dejaría ayudarle ¿recuerda?

—s-si, pero usted también me prometío algo me prometió volver a sonreír

—yo...

Justo cuando el espíritu del amor iba a disparar... —¿Francis querías tu café descafeinado? — preguntó una angelita

—¡Ahh! — el francés grito como nena cayendo encima de Yao y Athur dándoles un fuerte pisotón y la flecha se desvio

—¡idiota!

— baboso

—¡animal!

—tolondron

—¡estúpido!

—ñoño

—¿a quien le dices?

—a Francis por supuesto — dijo el joven chino —pero que bruto eres aru ¿y la flecha?

—oh no se desvío— pero vio algo bueno —¡le dio soy un genio!

— oye genio y¿ funcionará aún chueca ?

—por supuesto

—¿y siquiera preparaste el terreno?

—¡oh no!

—¿se encuentra bien señor Wang ?

El joven la miro levemente algo mareado sin embargo no pudo resistir el impulso de darle un beso sin embargo reaccionó — disculpeme ,sera mejor que me vaya — se alejo corriendo dejándola atónita

¿Ahora que harán los fantasmas para remediarlo?

Hasta aquí lo dejo espero les haya gustado


End file.
